Pirates of the Caribbean: Gold of the Fallen
by Evelyn Hawkins
Summary: After Captain Jack Sparrow's adventure with the Fountain of Youth, he sets his sights on the fabled El Dorado. With help from notorious and vaugely familiar pirates alike, he searches for the City of Gold while discovering infinite riches and himself.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A ship cuts into the calm sea like a knife, sharp and easily as it moves through the never ending cave. Those aboard are silent as they pass through the dark sky, feeling suffocated and afraid more than greed. They are all afraid to say anything, make a noise or sudden movement while they search for land. They have been sailing without end, just as they were warned.

One sailor, a young boy, is shaking with his hand wrapped around miraculous gold that shines even in the darkness. His eyes roll to the back of his skull and he opens his dry, cracked lips that taste of salt and nothing else. His voice echos in the cave eerily while he begins to sing:

Ho, she comes,

No sound, no breath,

The hands, the sail, all bound for death,

Lean, heave, say ye prayers,

For here, comes she,

At Hell's great gates…

The boy is silenced by a creak in the ship's bow while they enter . No man makes a sound while the ship stops. They're captain is crouched by the ship's helm and is praying for his soul while counting the beads of his rosary.

They don't have time to close their eyes from their own deaths as they fall to the abyss. The gold follows them, dropping toward the deep and reflecting their faces as they scream so they may see their sin.

Chapter 1

The market is going about its own business, bread being sold, smiles exchanged, when a very loud explosion erupts from Don Marquez's manor nearby. There is dead silence following the explosion and the people in the market just stare, frozen in place at the strange occurrence that has begun to produce black smoke from openings of the manor. Suddenly, deep yells in rough and angry Spanish come from the manor that all recognize as the cruel Don Marquez's followed by his wife's shrill and silly scream.

The second floor window to the Don's manor opens and Jack Sparrow jumps out of it, landing ungracefully to the front lawn. He bows to the Don's wife and puts his hat back on.

"Thanks very much," he says though and her heart goes aflutter. The Don bursts from the front door with a pistol in hand. He shoots at the pirate and narrowly misses as Jack ducks.

Jack runs from the angry Don who is screaming in Spanish still as they approach the Don's stable. The Don breaks open the stable door and looks for Jack ferociously. Jack, cradling the sensitive belly of a mare, is slipping. When the Don turns his head, Jack jumps on the grey mare and throws a bucket at the Don who drops to the floor.

Jack smiles. "I'm taking your other mare for a ride," Jack says as he rides off, ignoring the Don's curses.

Jack begins to ride for the gate that would soon lead to the port. He is grinning until he turns a corner and Spanish soldiers are standing before him, guns posed.

"Oh, bugger," Jack mutters. He smiles at them and they strengthen their pose.

A gunshot it heard and the tarp above the group of soldiers suddenly falls. Jack looks around, but takes advantage of the fact they were struggling with the tarp. Jack turns the horse to the other direction and feels a shift in weight as a foot it put in the stirrup.

"Ride!" an unfamiliar male voice says as the person is already on the horse behind Jack.

Jack follows the person's orders and goes on, the horse resisting to the speed. The soldiers have finally broken free and begin to shoot at Jack and his passenger.

"Turn left up ahead!" the voice says behind him. Jack feels the body turn around so they were back to back. His passenger begins to shoot at the soldiers on the back of the horse, reloading every other shot. Jack is impressed.

"Turn left!" the person orders again. "Turn left!"

Jack doesn't listen this time and goes straight. His passenger is still shooting and yelling.

"Idiot!" the person yells. "Left is the one you don't hold your pistol with!"

Jack doesn't listen and heads forward. He aims the horse toward the wooden ramp that rides up the side of a house and eventually over to the port. He runs the horse up the ramp and the mare jumps, causing Jack's passenger to grab hold of the horses' ass. They land in the middle of the port and Jack swings easily off the horse. He looks up and sees his passenger, cloaked and hugging the tired and gagging horse's rump.

"I can't imagine that being too comfortable," he says. "Unless, you've been lonely for a while."

The passenger sighs and let go of the horse, swinging down to the floor. Jack turned away from the passenger, knowing if the person wanted to save Jack, they would follow him, too. Sure enough, as Jack struts toward a pub where a very drunk man is pushed out, throwing up on the street at midday.

"Jack Sparrow," the unfamiliar voice says, taking off his cloak and displaying his tanned and youthfully handsome face. A long scar ran down the side of his cheek beginning on his cheekbone and ending at his defined jaw.

Jack frowns, turns and puts on a forced smile. "Ah, yes," he says standing where his is. "Great to see you…_you."_

"We've never met," the man says.

Jack waves this away and struts into the pub, taking a bottle of rum from an unbalanced man's hand. He drinks it and the man follows him.

"And it's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow," Jack says as he drapes his arm over a woman with extreme cleavage. She looks at smiles at him, displaying rotted teeth.

"You don't seem to have a ship," the man rebukes, smirking in a familiar way. Jack smiles back sarcastically.

"Ah, that's where you're wrong," Jack says walking away from the disappointed whore and sitting in a chair, another woman dangling her bosom in his face. "I _do_ have a ship, I just lack the ability to sail it."

The man sits down across from him and takes a sadly abandoned bottle of rum from the table next to them and begins to drink.

"Regardless," the man says. "I understand you intend to set sail."

Jack, against regular character, waves away the whore on his shoulder. "And what would lead you to understand that, boy?"  
>The man raises his brow, obviously not used to being called "boy". Jack smiles.<p>

"Well, it would just be insensitive if I called you something like Scar, now would it?"

The man smirks and drinks more of his rum, licking some remnants off his lips.

"Captain Sparrow," the man says leaning back in his chair. "I'm willing to accompany you to Tortuga, acquire a ship, and sail with you as your ever so faithful first mate."

Jack laughs. "Are you now?" Jack says. "And what makes you so generous?"

"Greed."

Jack is surprised by the man's response. He smiles. "Greed," he says. "There's something worth having. But seeing how it would be an excellent honor for you to sail with me, I see no profit in it for me."

The man smiles and nods. He leans forward, speaking only so Jack would hear. "What do you know of the City of Gold?"

The dagger Jack had stolen from the Don's manor is hot in his coat. It is completely made of gold—right down to the blade. The blade is highly sharp and delicate—deadly when broken in a man's gut. It is said to be sent to Spain by the conquistador Pizzaro...

Jack tries to hide a smile. "El Dorado."

The man leans back again and smirks, reminding Jack again of himself as a young man.

"The captain of the _Blood Crowne_ has a map made by Pizarro himself," he says. "I heard he'll be in Tortuga, searching for more men to crew. I suggest we join and start a mutiny."

Jack has heard of the _Blood Crowne_ and its captain. Captain Glory has quite the reputation which makes Jack speculative. He eyes the man, trying to decipher his motives. "Why have you searched me out?" Jack asks. Not often does he have to ask questions, but this man is cryptic. Much like him.

A flicker of revenge sparks in the man's eye. "Captain Barbossa is searching for El Dorado, too," he says. He smirks, wiping any leads Jack had toward his motives away. "He has a new first mate-a woman by the name of Angelica."

The last time Jack had seen Angelica was when he left her on that island. He wonders how this man gained such information and intends to find out. "What's your name?"

"Jim Scarlet."

Jack eyes Rook again and smiles for effect. "Well, Mr. Scarlet," Jack says. "I will allow you the honor of being my, as you say, _faithful_ bo'sun as long as when the mutiny arises you don't switch to the winning side as it were."

Though Jack wasn't finished speaking, Jim smiles and reaches his hand out. "Do we have an accord?"

Jack hesitates and looks at the man's hand and his face-a face with ulterior motives and selfishness and treachery-much like his own.

He smiles and shakes Scarlet's hand. "Agreed."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There are few places in the world of piracy that have been untainted by the so-called "civilized" world. Tortuga being one of them, was exactly the same as it was previously—pirates drinking, whoring, fighting, spitting, shooting, falling, threatening and everything else in between.

Jack gets off the ship they had joined the crew of and wiped some dirt off his arms. He never likes to be on a ship he's not captain of, and people don't address him as captain. Scarlet is the same way though he comes off the ship proudly, one hand on his pistol, scanning the area for one pirate in particular. The other men join the fray of Tortuga, glad to take rum and women. But Jack smiles in the face of Tortuga's port.

"There's not much more beautiful than rum and women with high bosoms," he says proudly. He smiles over at Scarlet. "Aye?"

Jim doesn't answer or react. Jack felt silly. Not ever has he felt the need to gain _friendship_ from anybody. But this boy is so much like Jack that jack can't help…but want…acceptance…from himself…

"I need rum," he grumbles.

They walk over to the nearest pub. There is a great ruckus inside, more than usual, in fact. And it sounded like an _organized _ruckus. Right at the entrance, a hefty man who smells of hog runs into Jack. He turns and smiles, rum dripping off the corners of his mouth.

"Mother's love," Gibbs says with his eyes glazed over from the drink. "Jack," he says pushing away anyone trying to enter. "I was wondrin' when you'd come back fer yer fleet."

Jack smiles and nods, partly satisfied that Scarlet is left in the dark for the moment.

"I wasn't about to leave it, now, was I Mr. Gibbs," he says taking rum from a man's hand. "And me Pearl, she's safe?"

"Safe as the sea is from Davy Jones," Gibbs says with a smile, yet again making Scarlet raise an eyebrow. Gibbs finally looks at Jim and then back at Jack.

"Who's the kid?"

"Another eunuch. What have you heard of Captain Glory?" Jack says.

Gibbs lets out a laugh and points his thumb back in the pub. "Right in there," he says. "Just joined 'is crew, I did."

"Are the rumors about him true?" Scarlet asks.

Gibbs smirks. "One of his crew is the one fighting in there," Gibbs says. "It's said that the crew man sailed under Calico and learned the sword by samurais in the East."

Jack peers in and sees a very small cloaked man swinging around, fighting so gracefully and strategically that it made Jack have a strange twinge of jealousy. The man the crew man is around Jack's age and seems very determined. All in a single stroke, the swordsman clipped the side of the man's thumb, causing his grip around the sword to be loosened, and the man is disarmed quickly. The swordsman grabbed the sword in the air and swung it around impressively. The crowd cheers in a way Jack's never seen in Tortuga.

The sword is given back to the defeated and the swordsman puts his sword back in the sheath by his hip. Jack claps very, very slowly with the crowd.

"His bo'sun?" Scarlet says.

"I'm assuming so," Gibbs says. "The large man there is taking names, so everyone's been assuming he's Captain Glory."

"Has the hat for it," Scarlet says.

"Aye…Boy?"

Scarlet has stepped forward and is walking toward the swordsman. He doesn't know how they can overcome him during the mutiny.

The swordsman turns around and Jim sees his face is covered in reddish dirt but deep sea-blue eyes are highly visible. The swordsman's full lips smile widely. He unsheathes his sword and stands ready for Jim to begin.

"My money's on the little one," Gibbs says to Jack.

"Don't be so sure," Jack says. Gibbs looks at his old friend strangely.

The swordsman runs his steel against Jim's blade, taunting him. The patrons of the pub laugh as they place their bets.

"Have mercy, M," the man declared Captain Glory says to the swordsman. "He's only a boy."

The full mouth of M smiles in a very, very familiar way and Jim makes the first move. With impeccable footwork, they move about the pub, picking up dust. They each stand on one side of a table and clash back and forth. M nicks the side of Jim's shoulder and pushes the table on him. As Jim falls back, the swordsman grabs a bottle of rum and finishes it up, a few drops of the liquid disturbing the dirt.

The swordsman nods at Jim who is surprised on the floor and smiles.

"Done already?" he says. Jim thinks he's a boy which makes him angrier and fearing for his pride.

Jim rises and attacks more fiercely. The swordsman fights just as hard and when Jim knocks his sword slightly, the swordsman elbows Jim in the face. He staggers and then approaches the swordsman again.

The swordsman is very surprised when Jim disarms him. He rolls on the floor, avoiding Jim's slash, grabs Scarlet's ankle causing him to fall. While Jim is on the ground, the swordsman turns fiercely after taking his second sword from his sheath on his back and aims it at Jim's throat.

Cheers erupt again, but this time, the swordsman is panting. Jim smiles—he has the capability of beating him.

"Well done, lad," Jack says as he approaches Glory. "My friend and I would like to join your crew, Captain Glory."

The swordsman looks over at Jack. His jaw drops and then a snarl appears; his white teeth in a horrible growl. The swordsman draws both swords—one from the sheath by his hip and the other from a hidden place by his back. Both are cutlasses, not the long samurai swords Jack's seen.

The large man that had been previously declared Captain Glory grabs the swordsman petit arm.

"Put one back," the man says in a deep, gruff voice.

The swordsman doesn't listen. Instead, he pulls the cloak off and wipes away the dirt quickly. A slight bump of a bosom is revealed underneath a white shirt and dark brown hair rolls down from the cloak's hood. The swordsman is a woman—a young, beautiful woman.

She seems familiar to Jack, but only vaguely.

"You will _not_ be joining my crew, Jack Sparrow," the woman yells, her sword still pointed at Jack's face.

He tries to place her, but he can't. He steps forward to try to see better, but the woman holds her sword strong.

"Marina, you can't—"

"Leave it, Harter!" the woman barks. Jim stands up.

"Wait, so you're Captain Glory?" Jim says, dusting dirt off himself and feeling his pride disintegrate.

"Have I threatened you before?" Jack says. He doesn't believe she was a lover, nor does he think he's ever hurt her.

Captain Glory turns the sword and presses its tip into Jack's neck slightly. Though anger is in her deep blue eyes she won't kill him—as much as she wants to.

"Leave, Sparrow," she says. Then she pulls away and walks away from the pub.

Her bo'sun, Harter, turns to address everybody. "All who've made their mark, the _Blood Crowne_ sails at dawn."

He follows Glory out of the pub and toward the port, leaving all—especially Jack—appalled.

Marina ignores Harter's calls and pushes past the many people of Tortuga. The reaction was as expected—all were surprised to find that she was Captain Glory but all were impressed with her skills. But _Captain_ Marina Glory was more than surprised to see Jack Sparrow in her midst—someone she hoped she wouldn't ever see.

As she walks, she is abruptly pulled to the side of a building. She's already drawn her dagger and brings it to the worn, familiar face she met less than a year ago.

"Ello, Marina," Captain Teague says. Marina drops her dagger and slides it into her hip. She looks away and starts to try to get away, but Teague pulls her back.

"I understand you've met my son," he says.

"Recently," she says. "I'm leaving now, Teague, let me go."

"Are you going to tell him?"

Marina looks at Teague and pushes him away. "No," she growls.

"My son's a worthy man," he says. "And I can tell you, he'd be proud to know."

"He doesn't deserve it," she says sharply.

"He doesn't know he did anything wrong," Teague rebukes.

Marina stares at him and pulls away, gripping her pistol at her hip. "He's not worthy."

She turns away from him and starts to walk.

"Don't underestimate him, Marina," Teague says causing her to stop. "Not only could he help you with El Dorado, but he could surprise you."

Marina pauses for a moment then turns back to respond to Teague, but he was gone.

Once Marina reaches her ship, she runs her hand over the hull of the _Blood Crowne_ and thinks of what Teague said. Could she sail with the like of Jack Sparrow, with he under her own command… or could she not?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A thick marine layer hangs low over the _Bl_ood _Crowne_, giving Jack hope for sneaking onto the ship without being noticed. Gibbs was already onboard and Scarlet is talking to the kindly Mr. Harter, Glory's bo'sun.

Jack takes his chance and walks the exact steps of a young lad that is walking across deck with a bucket of cabbage he just bought from the market. The boy stops, looking around because his footsteps have gained a double timbre, then continues.

"I'm an excellent shot," Scarlet boasts, knowing that he was the distraction. "Know the workings of ship and sea like no other."

Harter's arms are crossed. "And who've you sailed under?"

Scarlet looks around briefly, but he too can't see Jack very well, only a boy carrying a barrel of cabbage. "I sailed on the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ for the past two years."

Harter raises an eyebrow. "Blackbeard," he says simply.

Scarlet looks a bit nervously around, trying to see if Jack had heard. "Yes, for a year until he died then under Captain Barbossa as his first mate."

"And what of Blackbeard's first mate?"

Scarlet and Harter look up to see Marina, in her proper captain's attire, leaning over the quarter deck. She is looking directly at Scarlet who nods slowly.

"She went missing after Blackbeard died," Jim explains, wary of Jack's presence. "I replaced her until four months ago, when she appeared yet again to take my place."

Marina nods and begins to walk down the steps to the main deck. "And what of you?"

Jim glares at her and he feels that Jack is watching, listening. "I jumped ship in France."

"Why was Captain Barbossa in France?" Marina shoots at him. She wants answers, quickly.

Jim raises his head. Marina is quite short, but her presence is very strong. Her dark blue eyes hold everyone's gaze and her full lips feign no emotion other than strength and intimidation. He can't help but think her beautiful.

"Our heading was the Caspian Sea," he says. "Then Barbossa told me we were to head back for the Caribbean to search for El Dorado."

Harter looks at Marina who doesn't look away from Scarlet. She holds her steady gaze for a moment then smirks in that familiar way.

"Sparrow," she whispers. Then Marina throws one of her swords at the forecastle, pinning it strongly on the wall just in front of Jack's nose—something he's only seen accomplished by a Mr. Turner.

"You must not think much of me to believe I wouldn't think you'd come aboard," she yells across the deck.

Jack looks away from the sword and smiles. "Honestly, I was hoping you'd be thicker than you seemed," he says. He tries to pull the sword from its grip on the wall to no avail. "But I'd be happy to allow you to change me mind, Miss _Capitan_."

Marina walks over to Jack and easily pulls the sword out of the wood. She holds the sword's blade to the side of Jack's neck.

"Sparrow, the only reason this sword missed your chest is because you can help me find what I'm searching," she says sharply, hating that she had to resort to this. "El Dorado is not only a treacherous journey but it requires a certain dagger, an inscription and the way to find the inscription by way of a compass." She taps Jack's compass with her free hand. "I will allow you to live if you take me the Isla de Muerta and I will even give you some of me plunder if you help me find the City before Barbossa does." She then raises the dagger Jack stole from the Don's manor up to his face. He hadn't noticed she'd taken it. "El Dorado's riches are not to be shared with the likes of him. But a small portion may be extended to those who help me."

"How generous of you," Jack says eyeing the dagger.

"Of course, the condition is that you and your Mr. Gibbs and whelp don't start the mutiny as planned," she says. "This is my ship, Sparrow, and I'll not be having anyone—especially you—be taking it."

Marina pulls her sword away and puts it back in its sheath on her back. Jack looks at her strangely. Her familiarity is astounding—the way she smiles, the color of her eyes, the way she speaks, the hostility she has towards him; all makes him believe he knows her. But he can't place her. Nor has he heard the name Marina Glory.

She raises her chin at him. "What say you Sparrow?" she says.

Jack smiles lightly. "I've been told its bad luck to have a woman on board," he says.

Marina looks at Gibbs who was standing idly by the ship's bow then back at Jack. "Well then the question is, Sparrow," she says beginning to walk away from him and toward the helm where an old man stood. She raises the golden dagger up again and looks back at Jack. "Can you sail under the command of a woman, or can you not?"

When Jack doesn't answer, looking at her strangely and with extreme intensity, she looks to Harter.

"Weigh anchor," she whispers.

"Weigh anchor!" Harter yells. He begins yelling more orders out to the crew which they are all meant to follow.

"Sparrow will be giving us our heading," Marina says to the old man. "I'll take the helm."

"Aye, Captain."

The man leaves and Scarlet jumps up next to Marina. "Barbossa was supposed to be in Tortuga," he says.

"And how is that significant to me?" she says rubbing her hand on the helm.

Scarlet thought for a moment. "He might know something that refers to the City," he says awkwardly.

Marina looks at Jim. "Your vengeful purposes have no interest towards me," she says. "Regardless of your hostility toward Barbossa, I will not have a hand in it but I will also not disapprove. If you are given the chance, you may take it, but I will not go out of my way to help you find him."

Scarlet looks at Marina as she averts her attention to the crew moving about the deck. "How did you know?" he says.

"Women's intuition," she says. Then she looks up at Scarlet and smiles. "Plus, you spit his name. There aren't many reasons for you to intentionally jump ship. I suspect you were forced off the _Revenge_. You'd have no reason for pursuing Barbossa other than for revenge."

Scarlet looks away.

"But I wonder," she says. "What Barbossa had done to deserve death? I can't imagine you being too upset about losing your position as first mate."

Jim glares down at her. "What makes you think you know me so well?"

Marina smiles and gives Jim an unfathomable look with her sea-blue eyes. "Intuition, Mr. Scarlet."

As Jim tries to understand how she knew his name, Jack comes up to the helm and puts his hand on Marina's shoulder.

"I should probably mention, Miss Glory," Jack says. Marina looks at his hand and Jack cautiously removes it. "That the Isla de Muerta was taken by the sea as well as the treasure that it held years ago."

"I'm aware of that, Sparrow," she says sharply looking at the horizon as it folds out before her. "I've worked my way around such obstructions. And it's _Captain_ Glory, Sparrow. Nothing less."

Jack nods once and puts his hand back on Marina's shoulder. "Well yes, but—" Jack takes his hand off her shoulder again after a glare. "What is the point and purpose of finding that little poem you spoke of if it's under the sea?"

Marina looks sharply at Jack and pushes him away from her lightly. "Like I said, Sparrow," she says. "I have my ways. And I do not enjoy men on my ship to question my authority regardless of their self-proclaimed status. Do I make myself clear?"

Jack looks at her sharp eyes and their familiarity, realizing any arguing would be futile. "Inescapably."

Marina looks away from Jack and calls out orders to the crew.

"Now, Sparrow," Marina says. "Do we have our heading?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Marina takes a long drink from a bottle of rum and continues looking at the _Blood Crowne_'s route on a map to El Dorado. The map that Pizzaro made himself is safe, hidden somewhere in her quarters as well as in her mind. She memorized every piece of that map since she acquired it in less than moral ways.

Jack pokes his head in the door of Marina's quarters to look at her as she studied the more accurate map of the New World. He hopes if he looks at her more he'll be able to place her.

"If you intend on taking Pizzaro's map, you're not as clever as your reputation precedes you," Marina says, still looking at the map. She puts her finger on a particular area Pizzaro's map told her that sirens sang.

Jack stands up and walks into her quarters. He observes the treasure around the area—the gold, silver, rubies and other jewels, all lining and scattering her quarters. The fine clothing around the area varied in colors which remind Jack of India, Thailand and various parts of Oceania and the Caribbean.

"What do you want, Sparrow?" she says, not bothering to look up at him as he touches knick-knacks and treasures.

"I want a lot of things," Jack says picking up a decorated rounded piece of wood he couldn't identify. "But a lot of things I want aren't in my reach so I am incapable of wanting. What is this?"

"A boomerang," Marina says. "You throw it and it comes back to you."

Jack's eyes raise and he looks at the wood more closely. Marina looks up at him and leans back in her chair.

"Much like you, Sparrow," she says. He looks at her.

"I've never met you before," he says. "I think."

"We haven't met," she says. Her face feels hot all of a sudden as she remembers what Teague said in Tortuga.

"Then I can't've come back if I've never been," Jack says. He picks up a long fuchsia shawl that was hanging on a globe.

"No, but I've certainly heard stories of your coming back," Marina says. As Jack turns to look at her he wraps the shawl around himself.

"And what stories are they, _Capitán_?"

Marina presses her hands together. "I know of your debt to Davy Jones and how you settled it," she says. "Your death and your return due to people's need for you rather than their want for you."

Jack smiles and spreads the shawl out like great pink wings. "What can I say? I'm a great man," he says. He drops the shawl on the floor and grabs a very, very large fan with Asian calligraphy on it. "Everyone needs me to fix their mistakes," he says opening up the fan and waving it at Marina. "Like you, _Capitán_ Glory."

"I haven't made any mistakes," Marina says sharply.

"No, but you need my help," he says.

"Ah," Marina says raising a finger up. "A mistake."

Jack smiles and puts the fan down. He then reaches Marina's swords. Botha re in their leather sheaths which have intricate designs. The tangs do not match but are equally perfect made of majority silver and the color of bronze. At the handle on one is written, _la Dolce_ and the other _Vita_.

"And what of you, Miss _Capitán_," Jack says a little more quietly than usual as his finger runs up and down the cold steel. "I've heard many a rumors about the infamous Captain Glory. Thought none of the stories told of a young lady."

"Discretion is required in a world of men, sometimes," Marina says.

"I wonder though," Jack says as he picks up a small familiar coin that is misshapen and gold. "Which of those stories are true."

"Ask and I'll tell," she says not realizing that she's not feeling uncomfortable.

"The story of how Captain Glory escaped from the Tower of London, killing every guard in his—which is really her—deadly path," Jack says flipping the coin in the air.

Marina smiles a little and puts her feet on her desk. "Not _all_ of them," she says. "I spared one—Harter."

Jack nods and pokes at a collection of feathers along with a long white bone. He takes the bone and points it at Marina.

"And of Captain Glory stealing a bagful of gold from King Something-Or-Other's castle, fighting off his guard and escapes without dropping a single coin," Jack says brandishing the bone once like a sword then laying it on her desk.

"I might've dropped one or two," she says. "But I wasn't alone, either."

Jack smiles, glad he's making her mortal even a little bit. Then he leans on the desk.

"And of Captain Glory's sailing under Captain Jack Calico," he says. Marina's smile falls a little. "Then Calico betrays Glory in some way or another. Glory is left in the midst of the French navy, left to be arrested and hanged for piracy." Jack turns his head slightly as he observes Marina's expression. Grim memories flash before her eyes.

"It was the British navy, actually," Marina says rather quietly.

Jack smiles and touches a large ring with a blue jewel in the center. "I wonder," Jack says as Marina watches his every move. He looks up at her deep blue eyes that seem familiar. "How did you escape them?"

Marina then smirks again, twining her ringed fingers together. "Sea turtles, mate," she says.

Jack smiles.

"Captain," Harter says as he comes into her quarters. He looks from Jack back to his captain.

"Yes, Harter," she says rising from her chair slowly.

"We've arrived at the Isla de Muerta," he says. Harter continues to look from Marina to Jack who is reaching slowly toward the blue ring. Marina smacks Jack's hand and arranges her effects.

On deck, the men are looking around for what everyone has called Isla de Muerta. No one can see anything but a pointed black rock protruding from the dark sea.

"What are we supposed to be looking at?" Jim asks Gibbs as they are all looking at the rock.

"Well," Gibbs begins but then he trails off. "…Well it used to be a cave."

"It looks like a rock to me," a cabin boy named Kenner says.

Marina and Jack come out of her quarters and look at what used to be the Isla de Muerta. Jack looks at Marina who seems unaffected by the rock.

"What are your ways around such an obstruction?" Jack asks curiously.

"Mr. Scarlet," Marina says with a smirk. She takes off her coat and swords and hands them to Harter. Jim looks at her curiously. "Are you a good swimmer?"

Scarlet nods once. "I'd say so," he says rather proudly. "Why?"

Marina gives a pistol she had pulled out of somewhere no one suspected had a weapon to Harter. "My ways require a good swimmer," she says taking her boots off. Jim catches the hint and begins to take his boots and effects off as well. "The ship will be under Mr. Harter's command until we return."

Jack comes up to Marina who has walked over to the side of the boat and chose a place to stand.

"I'm having a thought here, _Capitán_," he says without any respect for personal boundaries. "I'm a good swimmer meself—send me with you and I can identify anything you need to in the, er, Isla."

"Thank you for the generosity, Sparrow," Marina says. She steps up on the side of the ship so she towers over everyone. "But I am going without a weapon and I will not be letting you take advantage of that."

Jack holds his hand to his chest. "I'm offended by the insinuation," he says. "And what makes you think the whelp won't be taking advantage of your lack of weapon?"

Marina looks at Jim as he stands a few feet next to her on the side of the boat. She smiles. "I don't think his pride could handle it," she says so only Jack can hear. Then Marina turns to the sea and jumps in a swan dive into the dark ocean.

"No funny business, Scarlet," Harter spits. "I'll not be having you hurt our captain."

Jim nods once, not planning on doing such, and dives in after her.

Scarlet follows Marina as she swims toward the rock, feigning with difficulty against the strong current. They dive into the water and see a large crack that leads to the caves of the Isla de Muerta. Once they go back to the surface, Marina holds onto one of the smaller rocks and catches her breath. Jim follows suit.

"How did you know there would be piece of the caves left?" he breathes.

Marina laughs. "I didn't," she says.

Marina then ducks her head underneath and swims downward toward the deeper caves. As they go deeper and closer toward the main cave, Jim sees a small gold coin floating in front of his face. He reaches to touch it and see Marina waving him over. Against his usual actions, he ignores the coin and swims over to her.

They see the heavier things weighed down on the rocky floor surrounded by fish and a few small sharks. Marina then rises up toward an air pocket with stalactites to hold on to and Jim follows her.

They breathe heavily and Marina shakes her head. "We're lucky it's still here," she says. She's excited. Her face is very close to his and he's very aware of it. "Had it not been, I don't know what we would have done!"

"What's still here?" he asks.

"The chest," she says breathing hard. She grabs his shoulders. "The chest of Cortez, Jim! You can't tell me you've never heard of it."

"Only stories," he admits. "The stories with the _Black Pearl_ and its curse."

"Don't take the gold," Marina warns. "But help me open the chest to see the inscription."

Without waiting to be asked, Marina dips into the water and swims back to the cave. Jim follows Marina to the chest with Aztec markings over it. Marina waves Jim over and they both push the heavy stone cover off. The heavy coins do not float; they stay weighted in the chest. Both pirates can't help but be tempted by the gold that shimmers in their face.

Marina then moves the chest's lid over, making it thud heavily on the rock below. She examines it more closely, but there is no inscription. Jim taps Marina on the shoulder for them to go back to the air pocket, but she still pushes the lid around.

Jim, needing air, swims up to the air pocket for more breath but Marina stays. She finds as her head begins to feel light, the inscription she'd been told about from Pizzaro's map: _el __dios oro__._

As she memorizes the phrase, she begins to try to go back to the air pocket, but she is losing consciousness. Though she is pushing her legs hard against the water, causing fish to scurry around her. Marina's vision begins to blur and black dots go around her eyes.

Jim takes another breath, partly waiting for Marina to come back up. After a moment, he becomes worried and dives down. He sees her floating in the middle of the cave, unconscious.

Meanwhile, Jack manages to sneak into Marina's quarters again. He is just looking, no longer interested in the jeweled ring. He sees out of the corner of his eye a sword's hilt. He could have sworn Marina had taken both her swords with her out of her quarters. He walks over to the sword and touches it. It's familiar. Very familiar.

He picks it up and examines the blade. It's plain, bronze and dirtied. Then he sees something he didn't notice before—a small red piece of lace tied to the hilt. A few spots of darker red are on the lace. Then Jack remembers where the sword came from. He looks up angrily in front of him.

Jim drags Marina out of the cave gasping for air himself. Harter sees them emerge and yells out commands.

Jim grabs the rope they swung down for him and they pull him and Marina up. When they land on the deck, water sprinkling everywhere, Harter grabs Jim's shoulders.

"I warned ye, boy!" Harter cries.

Jim pushes Harter's hand away. "Move!" he says. He moves Marina's hair out of the way and presses his lips on Marina's, blowing air into her lungs—a technique he's seen work when he was a cabin boy on a British ship.

Marina begins to cough water out when Harter grabs Jim off the floor and punches him in the face.

"Don't!" Marina cries, reaching her hand out to stop him.

Harter hesitates and Jim spits out blood on the floor.

"He's saved me, you idiot!" Marina yelled. Harter is forced to let Jim go. He falls to the ground next to her. Her white shirt is attached to her and many of the men are disappointed she wears a corset underneath. But Jim sees slash marks across her back—pink and healed but harsh and brutal looking nonetheless. Marina turns and looks at Jim in the eye. For the first time she feigns strength and shows gratitude in those deep blue eyes of hers.

At first, it seems she's going to thank him, but then she looks up at the crew. "'Weigh anchor," she yells. "Hoist the sails."

"Aye, Captain," the crew replies.

Harter begins to reach his hand to help Marina up but she swipes his hand away. "I've got it, Harter," she snaps. Harter pulls away reluctantly and walks to yell orders.

Marina stands by herself, swaying slightly. Jim looks up at her and smiles, displaying bloody teeth. He wipes the blood dripping off his lips and can't hold in his chuckle.

"What?" she says rather sharply. She feels extreme gratitude though.

"Nothing," he lies. He smiles again though. "It's just incredible, that's all."

Marina frowns as she looks at him. She raises her chin defiantly. "What is?"

Jim shakes his head. He leans on the deck with his hands behind him. "Your stubbornness is faintly familiar," he says.

Marina makes a face and begins to walk away but it stopped by Jack holding a sword to her throat.

Everyone sees then and many of Marina's men draw their swords. She lifts her hand up to stop them as she she's which sword Jack has and the look in his eyes.

He turns it in her face. "Where did you get this?" he says slowly.

Marina glares at him and swallows. "It's mine—"

"No, it's not!" Jack interrupts. "It doesn't belong to you!"

"Yes it does!" Marina yells back. She puts one hand behind her back slowly, giving Harter the cue. "It rightfully belongs to me! I didn't steal it—It's _mine_."

"You had to have stolen it," Jack growls. "You stole it from a grave—"

"I visited her grave!" Marina yells her hand twisting as she waits for Harter. "You pinned it above her grave. You're the reason she's dead!"

Jack can barely see her blue eyes mist when Harter throws one of Marina's swords in her hand. She spins and begins fighting Jack. The sword's clash and Jim yells for them to stop.

Marina does a strange maneuver Jack didn't recognize and he has to put his sword behind him, twisting with her and breaking a sweat within seconds.

"Harter!" Marina barks. Harter throws her second sword at her and she catches it. The tip narrowly misses Jack's cheek as he bends back.

Marina pushes Jack up down the deck and eventually Jack's hand is cut by Marina's sword. Marina disarms him and points the sword at Jack's throat, breathing heavily and a few tears running down her cheeks. Jack's head is pushed against the ropes and his eyes are surprised and afraid. But Marina's hand begins to shake as she stares at Jack's face. _His _face.

"You ruined me," Marina says, hating the hot tears running down her cheeks. Jim looks at the scars on Marina's back. "She died for her and you ruined me."

Jack, beyond words, just breathed. Marina slowly, surely, lowers her swords and looks at Harter.

"Lock him in the brig," she whispers.

Harter takes a step over to Jack who is staring at Marina fathomlessly.

"Marina—" Jim begins, taking a step forward.

"Don't!" Marina barks, pointing one of her swords at Jim as well. "Don't or I'll send you there as well," she says in a hushed voice.

Jim backs away and Marina drops her sword to her side.

"And I'll be addressed as Captain, Mr. Scarlet," Marina says suddenly aware of the scars on her back. She turns sharply at a crewman. "Due south, Dawson."

"Aye, Captain."

Jim watches Marina as she grabs the sword Jack was using from the ground and storms to her quarters. After she is well in her quarters he begins to put his clothes and effects back on.

Around him the crew speak of how it was the first time they saw Captain Glory show any weakness.

"I don't want ter sail under the likes a woman so weak," one man says who joined the crew in Tortuga. He nods towards a man who agreed with him. "I say we free Jack Sparrow and have _him_ captain this ship. He'll lead us to El Dorado-just like the stories."

Jim pulls his pistol from his hip and points it at the man. All pull back from Jim's hard stare.

"Ye not be speaking of mutiny on Captain Glory," he says in a rough voice.

Gibbs, who had been among the men, nods and steps forward. "Aye," he says. "All ye saw her sword take Jack's-Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn. Even by the likes of Captain Jack Sparrow."

The men don't say anything for a moment, then slowly disperse all but the man Jim holds his pistol to. Scarlet gives the man a threatening nod and lowers his pistol. As he turns away, he's unaware of Marina looking at him through the window on the door of her quarters.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The ship cuts into the water sharply, reflecting against the night sky so stars shiver in its wake. Marina finally comes out of her quarters after spending the entire rest of the day hiding there. She leans over the side of the ship, looking down at the water and loving the feel of its spray and scent, naturally making her happy.

Jim doesn't say a word when he passes by her. He stops and walks next to her, leaning in the same position as she. Now she feigns no weakness—only strength again.

"Beautiful isn't it?" he says quietly so he wouldn't disturb her. "I never could stay away from the sea—even as a boy. I'd get in trouble when my brother and I stowed away on the ships my father sailed on. But he let us stay anyway—we learned the ways of the sea and ship…" Marina says nothing.

"My father was a great man," he says. "Frustrating at times, but great for the most part. My father and his crew used to call me Red because I got very angry often."

Marina tries not to smile and looks down at her hands. They are rough and callous but delicately feminine. Jim hesitates.

"Marina," he says causing her to look up. She accepts that he uses her first name. "Where did those scars come from?"

Marina looks away at the sea, watching the moon hover over the horizon, waiting impatiently to kiss the ocean's surface.

"My mother left me when I was five to find my father," she says. "I went under the supposed care of a man who collected children for stealing. He used to beat me when I didn't return with as much money as he wanted. The ones on my back are from his whip."

Jim just watches her. "What happened after that?"

Marina looks at Jim cautiously. "I discovered my talent for the blade when I was six," she says simply yet grimly. "I jumped on a ship to America the next morning after his death."

Marina turns away, not wanting to give anymore to the story. "And what of your scars?" she says hoping to successfully change the subject.

Jim's jaw tightens, making the scar on his cheek more defined. "I attacked my brother's murderer," he says roughly.

Marina opens her eyes slightly and she sees that vengeance again, understanding his motives completely.

Jim says nothing and stares forward.

Marina turns around so she is facing the other direction. "You certainly are a pirate Mr. Scarlet," Marina says looking at him. "One with treasure in his eyes."

Jim looks at Marina and sees the dagger she stole from Jack in her pocket. He remembers the scene earlier that day—he didn't understand it and he wishes he did.

"Why do you have it in for Jack?" he finally asks. Marina looks away with the strength back in her eyes. "If you hate him, why did you let him come on your ship?"

"I needed to get to Isla de Muerta," she says sharply. "His compass is unique."

"And now?" Jim says. "You could have killed him. You didn't need him. Twice you've stopped from killing him—why?"

"Because I can't," Marina cries. She is angry. She moves down the deck and up to the helm, relieving Dawson. "Go below, Mr. Scarlet," she calls out.

"Marina, he—"

"Captain, Mr. Scarlet," Marina interrupts sharply, not even looking at him anymore. "You'll address me as Captain or Captain Glory—nothing less."

Jim stares at her and remembers her scars. He nods once at her.

"Aye, Captain," he says and goes below deck.

Jack watches as the sun peeks over the horizon through a hole in the ship. He is trying to compose a plan to escape his cell but can't seem to at the moment. So he just sits and leans his head against the salty damp wood, closing his eyes as he remembers Jane Thatcher.

She was a beautiful young girl and she fell in love with Jack. He didn't love her, but he didn't deny her. He left her and five years later she showed up in Tortuga, joining his crew on the _Black Pearl_. She tried very hard to be a pirate—too hard. So when they attacked a merchant vessel she tried to fight with them, getting shot in the process. Jack felt responsible and buried her on an island in the middle of the Caribbean. He placed her sword on her grave—this was less than a year before the mutiny that separated him from the _Pearl_.

Jack opens his eyes when he hears heavy footsteps approaching him. He raises an eyebrow at the angry and forced expression of Jim.

"Ah, whelp," he says standing from his seat. "Are you here to spring me from my unjustified imprisonment?"

"No," Jim says. Jack frowns and sits down again.

"Then I have no need for you," he says waving his hand at him. "Go away."

"I need you to tell me how much exactly you need Angelica," Jim says.

Jack smiles at him. "Very much so," he says.

"What does she have that you want?" Jim asks rather fiercely, surprising Jack.

Jack smiles. "Freedom," he says confusing Jim—but he doesn't care.

"I need to get on the _Revenge_," he says.

"Ah," Jack says raising one finger. "You need to get on the _Revenge_ yet again. If you are so determined, Oh Scarred One, then why haven't you already gone searching for it all by your lonesome?"

Jim looks away briefly then back at Jack. "I needed a ship," he says. "Since taking this one for myself was deemed impossible through the stories of its captain I went searching for you. I also heard Glory had the map to the City of Gold, which would be good leverage."

Jack smiles. "Ah, Miss Glory," he says. "I'll tell ye this now, Mr. Scarlet, that a woman like that is not to be trifled with."

Jim raises his brow—Jack really doesn't know. Jim thought it was better that he didn't for now. "When I was in the crew of Blackbeard I was insignificant and merely followed orders. When the famous Captain Jack Sparrow was so forcibly made to come to find the Fountain, my expectations were less than what I saw." Jim leans closer to the bars of the cell. "You're the only one who has any leverage against Barbossa."

Jack frowns slightly. "I wasn't aware I had any."

Jim nods. "You are the famous Captain Glory's only weakness."

Marina runs a finger over the large ruby in the center of the dagger she stole from Jack. The gold is soft, precious.

"Captain," Harter says as he comes up from behind her. "Scarlet and Sparrow aren't in anywhere to be found."

"Let them hide," she says.

"Captain?"

"I have no use for either of them anymore," she says angrily. She is staring at a ship that's past the horizon and approaching them.

"Captain, they intend to take the ship," Harter reminds her.

"Mr. Gibbs," Marina calls. Gibbs comes to her side and nods.

"Captain?"

"If you would please give me the _Pearl_," she says.

Gibbs stares at her, wondering how in the world she knew. "The _Pearl_?"

"Yes, Mr. Gibbs," she says looking at him coldly. "I want and need the _Black Pearl_ in that adorable little bottle you have and the miniature monkey. And I highly suggest that you comply, Mr. Gibbs, if you intend on seeing the Lord smile before you at an old_er_ age."

Gibbs stares at her carefully, recognizing her and wishing he knew where Jack was so they could conspire as they did earlier. Gibbs nods and takes the bottle with the _Pearl_ in it from his person.

"Thank you, Mr. Gibbs," Marina says taking the ship roughly and putting it in her coat. "For the leverage." She tightens her jaw as she watches the ship approach them from behind. "Harter," Marina says. "We need more speed."

"Captain?" Harter says looking at Marina carefully.

"The _Roger_'s picked up my path," she tells him. "I don't suspect a visit from Jack and Anne will be a pleasant one."

Harter looks at Marina grimly and nods. "Aye."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Marina still stares at the _Jolly Roger_ as it approaches—it blocks the sun's sharp gaze in the morning light. She remembers that just over a year ago she was on that very ship. Jack Calico is charismatic—even more charismatic to a young girl in hopes of staying on a sea for her lifetime.

She had stowed away on the _Roger_ and dressed as a cabin boy. Though she was skilled at the sword she was ignorant to the ways of pirates. She spent her childhood as a pickpocket in America. She took was she could and gave nothing back, earning generosity from the many colonists in New England due to her pretty face. But this pirate ship—a ship that smelled of eggs and rum and dirt and salt and sea—was foreign to her. Of all that she had been exposed to, piracy was not one of them.

But when the _Roger_ was creaking, unknowingly scraping against a reef that would enlarge as they progressed, Marina scrambled against the bo'sun's orders up to the crow's nest. She swung up into it, whilst holding the man in it aside and pointed out before it.

"Starboard!" she yelled. "Reef ahead on the port side!"

She had called in time and the _Roger _had safely moved aside. When she slid down a rope to the deck, Jack came before her smiling. She was taken by him. They began to speak frequently and she was at his side more than his first mate.

One night when they were alone on the deck, he began to show her how to steer the helm more properly. Then he came up behind her and kissed the side of her neck.

"You're not very good at disguises, miss," he crooned into her skin. She smiled and blushed at the time. She couldn't help it—she was in love with him.

"Captain."

Marina blinks from her reverie and looks down at Harter. He looks at her grimly.

"There's another ship," he says. Some of the crew looks around to see where. Marina looks directly forward and sees the ship. She didn't need her spyglass to tell her which ship she was. They were being cornered.

"Mr. Scarlet!" Marina yells ferociously. There's no answer, of course, but Marina grips her nails into the ship's wood.

"Mr. Scarlet, I know you can hear me!" she screamed. "Your _Revenge _is coming!"

Jim still doesn't leave his hiding place for a moment. He hesitates then peeks carefully to see the ship ahead of them—the one they were approaching. He recognizes it immediately then comes from his hiding place, ignoring the fact that Jack wouldn't approve.

Jim walks straight toward Marina. "It'll take the _Roger_ longer to reach us," he says. "If we stand against the _Revenge_ we might have a chance before—"

Harter interrupts Jim by taking his sword from its sheath then wrapping his arm around his neck, preventing him from fighting against Harter's grand strength.

"Marina!" Jim yells angrily. Harter and another crewman tie Jim's hands behind his back though his fighting was great. "You said you wouldn't get in my way!"

Marina looks away from him but stares at the _Revenge _as it approached them approaching.

"As long as you don't get in my way, Mr. Scarlet," she says casually pulling her spyglass from her side. "Besides, this was an easier way of attaining you than simply combing through every piece of the ship. You just aren't worth the extra time."

Jim glares at Marina while he is gagged. She looks at him finally and her smile fades quickly. Then she looks away.

"Take him below," she says stoically.

Jim is pulled away and looks for Jack to help, but he is carefully hidden in plain sight—in Marina's quarters. Marina presses her hands against her face for a moment and looks out to the _Revenge_. In all honesty she fears seeing Barbossa himself again rather than Calico. Even Anne.

She raises her head slightly and sighs.

"Sparrow…" she calls almost soothingly. "You're not going to hide all by your lonesome until the ships arrive, now, are you?"

Marina slides her hand down the ship's railing. "_Captain_ Barbossa won't take kindly to you ignoring him," she says. "After all, you're old friends, are you not?"

Jack doesn't respond. He's toying with the boomerang again in her quarters, but he can certainly hear her.

Then Marina sighs. "Fine," she says almost grumpily. "If you won't come out now, don't come out when Barbossa arrives. Or you'll find a certain bottled pearl of your will be in splinters."

That certainly resonates with Jack. He hesitates a moment, letting the silence fill as Marina waits for a response.

Then, "Oh, yes, all right, I'll stay hidden," Jack says grumpily from inside the quarters. Marina simply smiles and begins walking down the staircase to the main deck.

"The wasn't so difficult, eh Sparrow?" she says.

The anchor is dropped and the colors are flown—brightly and ecstatically as the wind whipped the fabric through the sky.

Then Barbossa wasn't far from view and neither was his new first mate. Angelica looks around the ship anxiously. She hopes to see Jack again and take her revenge from her father. Barbossa looks at her and smiles.

"Don't be too anxiously, young missy," he says. "Jack not be a fool to show himself before ye."

"Yes, but he's not going to ignore me, either," she says roughly. Her hand twitches toward the Jack voodoo doll in her pocket. She's kept it all this time—barely touching it or harming Jack so he wouldn't suspect. All because she searched for Barbossa by going back to the Caspian Sea where of which he was the Pirate Lord of. Their deal was a strong one—strong enough to make her ignore his killing of her father. She blames Jack for that—he would be alive had Jack not tricked them. And now she will live for God knows how long because of him. Immortality never interested her.

Barbossa squints at the small but stately figure on the ship. Brown hair whips around the figure's face and a hand held a sword with ease and strength. As they get closer and he can see better, he smiles and the captain of the _Blood Crowne_ smiles back.

"Marina," he calls out. "I was hoping you'd be captain now."

Marina raises her chin up. "Of course," she calls without any emotion on her face other than strength. "What business do you having in cornering us?"

"It was all Jack's idea, naturally," Barbossa says with a grin.

"I suspected that, yes, Hector," Marina says with a little frustration. "Give me some credit where it's due. I mean what business do _you_ have in helping him corner us? There's nothing I have a worth," she lies.

"Ah, but there is, missy," he says. Then he pulls out his pistol and aims it at Marina. She doesn't react but Harter and many men of the crew do. "So we'll be having that map and dagger, now, rather than when ye bones be rotting."

Marina smiles and lets out a little laugh. "Oh, Hector," she says. "You wouldn't kill me, now, would you? Not after I helped you as you were dying from your wrecked ship, bleeding from the stump that used to be your leg. Not to mention the infamy you would receive by killing the famous Captain Glory. Would be a tad ironic, don't you think?"

Barbossa laughs though he taps his wooden leg onto the deck lightly. "I'm not afraid of ye, Marina," he says lying a little as his eyes glance at her sword. "Nor of your so-called famous daddy, as it were."

Marina makes a face and leans on one leg. "Hector, you know as well as I that once Jack get's here he won't atone to your behavior," she says.

"Which Jack, exactly?" Barbossa challenges. He smiles and looks briefly at Angelica. She pulls the Jack voodoo doll gently from her pocket and waits for the okay. "Calico or Sparrow?"  
>"Anne can sooner beat a Kraken than me," Marina says very loudly in an attempt to change the subject. "And Jack still cares for me despite—"<p>

"You still believe he does?" Barbossa calls with a smile. "All this time and you still think he still has _feelings_ for you?" Barbossa laughs, stinging Marina's heart. "Calico has no intention of returning to you with the same promises as he did before. His greed outweighs any of that—greed he shares as well as other things with Miss Bonny."

Marina swallows and blinks unwillingly.

Barbossa smiles. "So unless you have any other beliefs that neither Calico, Anne or I will kill you," Barbossa says cocking his pistol, "hand over the map and the dagger."

Marina doesn't move. Barbossa looks at Angelica who sharply pokes the voodoo doll Jack's shoulder with a knife.

The real Jack pops out from his hiding place, patting the bleeding piece in his shoulder and looks over at Angelica and Barbossa. He smiles but not as widely as Barbossa.

"Ah, a reunion," Barbossa calls.

"Not much of a happy one, Hector," Jack says but then he looks more interestingly at Angelica. She blinks placidly at him, remembering the last time they met and what he had said to her.

"Not our reunion, Jack," Barbossa says. "The reunion of father and daughter."

Jack raises a brow and Marina takes her chance to pull her pistol out. She wasn't particularly a good shot which made her wish Barbossa was within reach of her blade.

"Leave us or we fire!" she screams angrily at Barbossa. He doesn't react. But he also doesn't know that all cannons are at the ready below deck. Barbossa laughs.

"You haven't told him have you, Marina?" Barbossa says placidly. He smirks at the secret that Marina is distracted enough not to see Calico and members of his crew scaling up the back of the _Blood Crowne_ and slitting the throats of any who see.

"Tell me what?" Jack says cautiously. He remembers what Jim said in the brig—how Marina wouldn't kill him. Jack didn't ask questions why because he thought he knew—he thought she idolized him just so much. His ego would have taken a blow had it not been for the situation at hand.

Marina then pulls the trigger to her pistol, missing Barbossa and hitting a member of his crew. She clenches her teeth, angry about her lack of aim when it came to shooting. Barbossa laughs.

"The great Captain Glory in all her glory and she missed her shot," Barbossa says. Many laugh then on the _Revenge_. Jack takes a step closer to Marina, eying her with great curiosity.

"Marina," Jack says quietly. She doesn't respond. She pulls a dagger out and aims at Barbossa. But when she pulls her arm back to throw, a warm familiar hand grabs it.

She turns and sees Jack Calico watching her with intensity. His sword is drawn and already bloodstained. His dark eyes that are much older than hers stab her in the heart with great pain. Then he smiles.

"Hello Marina," he says.

Marina stares at him. He still has a hold over her after all this time. Then she sinks back into reality.

Marina uses her right hand and pulls her sword from her back, spinning ferociously as she begins to fight Jack Calico.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Marina strikes Calico on his face and he stumbles, his sword still in hand. She swings her left sword at his arm, cutting into his shirt and skin. There are already many scratches on Calico, but not fatal or dangerously painful.

Marina slides her blade swiftly up Calico's and the steel bites into his knuckles. Calico immediately loosens his grip and Marina draws circles around the tang of his sword. In a quick movement she throws her left blade on the wall behind Calico's left cheek and catches his sword in the air.

Marina breathes heavily mostly because of the tears in the back of her throat rather than the battle. But Calico smiles at her.

"Go ahead, Marina," he says. "Your men at the cannons are already dead—this is your only chance. Go ahead and kill me." He knew very well that she wouldn't.

But before he can be proved wrong someone shoots their pistol just past Marina's ear. Her ear rings and the smell of thick gun powder stings her nose.

"Drop the swords, Marina," says the shooter behind Marina.

Marina sucks in air. Her voice sent hot anger into her chest and down to her stomach.

She drops the swords and Calico looks past Marina, smiling.

"Thank you, darling," he says walking past Marina to Anne Bonny behind her.

Marina turns around and raises her chin. She swallows and glares at the tall, shapely woman before her with her bosom dangling out of her corset like a whore. Her red curly hair runs down past her shoulders and smile is malicious. Calico walks over and kisses Anne's pale bare neck.

"Why are you here?" Marina says hotly.

"Now, Marina," Calico says. "You're smarter than that."

"I don't have a map," she says. "You've visited me for no reason."

"Then why were you fighting me, Marina?" Calico smiles coyly.

Marina wishes she could laugh at him but the action doesn't register into her face.

"Call it a habit."

Calico laughs. He then looks at a few of his crewmen and they scatter to Marina's quarters.

"Besides, I didn't come to visit you," he says. "I came to visit your dear old captain. He's the one who has the map, i'n't 'e?"

Calico then nods at a few of his crewmen to grab Harter. He walks over to the large man and brings a knife to his neck.

"You're much fatter than I thought you'd be, Captain Glory," Calico says. "Now, where are you keeping that map of yours?"

"Don't waste yer time, Calico," Barbossa says across from the _Revenge_. "The captain ye be lookin' for is just behind you."

Anne glares at Marina who's face is stoic. Calico turns and looks at Marina with surprise.

"Your last name is Thatcher," Calico says simply.

"And your name is Rackam," Marina rebukes.

Calico looks at her with surprise still then sees Jack Sparrow. He smiles and is even more surprised.

"Jack Sparrow," he says.

Jack raises his chin. He has no humor in his expression for once. "Calico," he says. "Last time I saw you, birds were picking at your bones in Port Royal."

Calico smiles. "A mistake on Mr. Barnet's part," he says. Then he turns to Marina again. "As for you _Captain_ Glory," he says mockingly. Anne cocks her pistol again. "Tell us where the map is."

Marina is glad they don't know the entire story. She looks at Harter and nods at him. Harter hesitantly walks into her quarters.

"Has Barbossa told you of how dishonest the Aztecs are?" Marina says ignoring Anne's pistol. "I can't imagine the people of El Dorado will be any more accommodating."

Calico smiles. "I don't believe there are any _people_ in the City of Gold," he says.

"Then what do you expect _if_ you arrive?" Marina says. "A sign telling you to take what you can? You realize that all crews to have supposedly found the City haven't returned."

"They won't have had two ships," Anne says sharply.

Marina manages to laugh. "The number a ships doesn't seem to matter," she says. "There are far greater things that can stop an entire fleet in its tracks. Mark my words."

Anne eyes Marina curiously.

"Whatever happened to Mary Read, Anne?" Marina says.

Anne's face flashes with anger and she steps forward to strike Marina's face with the handle of her pistol. Marina falls and spits blood on the floor.

Calico looks briefly at Marina then looks up at Jack. He raises an eyebrow. Jack had drawn his sword. It was pointed at Anne and actual anger was on his face. Marina coughs blood into the deck and a molar drops from the back of her throat to mix with the blood.

"Ah," Calico says. "Has Marina captured your heart, Jack?"

Marina then looks up and sees Jack in fighting stance though tears of pain drip unconsciously down her eyes.

Harter then came out of Marina's quarters, map in hand. Calico pulls it from Harter's hand and scans it quickly. Then he smiles.

"You've been holding out on me, Marina," he says.

"You have your map now leave!" Marina yells. But Calico shakes his head.

"I know you too well for that, Marina," he says. Then he walks briskly over toward the edge of the ship, taking a rope to swing to the _Revenge_.

Then Anne takes Calico's sword off the floor and raises it to strike at Marina.

"NO!" Jack screams and lurches forward to protect Marina.

But before Jack could do anything, Marina pulls her own sword from the wall and stops Anne's blow. Marina disarms Anne in one quick motion and aims to run her through. A shot then hit's the top of Marina's leg. She lets out a cry of pain and falls to the floor again, clutching her sword so Anne cannot take advantage of her again.

Jack rushes forward and picks the wounded Marina from the floor. She doesn't even argue. Calico puts his pistol away and nods toward a few men of his crew.

"Take Captain Glory and her crew as our prisoners," Calico says. "Ignite the powder and abandon ship."

Marina's eyes go very wide.

"NO!" she screams while trying to worm her way out of Jack's arms. She unsteadily pulls away and swings her sword at Calico though he was much too far away. "Let me go with the ship! Let her besink properly!"  
>Calico swings to the <em>Revenge<em> and Anne follows. All but Calico and Anne look sorry for Marina—even Barbossa.

Marina goes manic. She cries and fights against the crewmen, resolved to stay with the ship. Eventually once everyone is distributed between the _Roger_ and the _Revenge_, the crewmen give up and leave Marina to stay with her ship.

Jack watches in awe at Marina's arm being tied to the ship so she can't stop the line of powder bent to destroy it. He can't fathom the fact that for over twenty years he's had a daughter. Guilt filled him-he _was_ the reason her mother was dead. Who knows what else she had to deal with without a mother-father-or any other caregiver for that matter.

Jack lurches forward to take her but Angelica points her gun at Jack's head. "Don't even think about it, Jack," she says. "Let her sink with her ship. Come now."

Jack doesn't move. He wants to save her. It surprises even him. "Jack-now!" Angelica yells again. Death doesn't scare Jack.

Jack hesitantly moves backward and swings over to the _Revenge _once he remembers something.

"You can't feel a loss for what you never had, Jack," Barbossa says roughly. Jack doesn't respond. Angelica looks at him with confusion. This is the greatest reaction she's ever seen from him.

Jack just stares at Marina as she stands stoically, awaiting her death without fear. The _Revenge _pulls away from the _Blood Crowne. _Angelica watches Jack's solemn expression with extreme confusion.

"Can't say I'm particularly moved," Anne says while she sits on he longboat to the _Roger. _Gibbs, hands tied with the other members of the _Blood Crowne_'s former crew, shakes his head at her.

"Then you can't recognize greatness, Miss Bonny," he says darkly. "Captain Glory will be remembered nobly whereas you will fade from history."

Anne is so insulted she merely glares at him then back where Marina is to die. Calico doesn't come to her defense, apparently because he didn't hear but in all honesty, he agreed with Gibbs.

Finally, the line of powder running to the barrels of gunpowder runs out and the _Blood Crowne_ is blown to a million pieces.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jack blinks stoically at the smoke rising from the destroyed ship. He didn't feel like he was breathing. He tries to reason with himself—_you can't lose what you never had_. And yet he still feels like he lost something. He hates himself for not grabbing her and taking her away from the ship, regardless of her wishes to sink with the _Blood Crowne_.

Angelica stares at Jack still, utterly confused and obsessive. Her mind reels with attempted answers. So Jack has—had—a daughter; why should that matter to him? He has never felt this much for a person—immediately. Nor does he show it—ever.

Barbossa looks at Angelica and then back at Jack. He is confused as well—he just doesn't care enough to ponder any longer on it. He walks past Angelica and to the helm.

"Mr. Harter," he says standing up to a tied up Harter. "It's been too long."

Harter smiles and nods once. Then he looks over his shoulder and then back at Barbossa.

"If you don't mind, Hector," he says.

Barbossa nods toward one of his crewmen who takes a knife and cuts the rope around his hands.

"You could've told Calico about my lack of captain status," Harter says. "Would've prevented a cut on me pretty face."

Barbossa nods. "Well we couldn't have Miss Glory suspecting ye, could we?" he says. "I assume you allowed her to die due to the fact the map is all we needed."

"She said nothing to me," Harter says. "And I suspect she would have. Besides, she's dead and gone now. Anything we need is with Davy Jones."

Barbossa looks down at Jack sitting with his face blank on the deck. "More or less."

Jim pulls Marina roughly through the water that has stirred by the explosion. She's not responding to him, which makes him afraid his attempt to take her from the condemned ship. He is also afraid that the blood come from her leg will attract sharks.

Jim finally manages to pull her onto a sandbar nearby. He falls face first into the wet sand and breathes heavily. Then he pushes himself up on his hands and looks at Marina. He puts his ear against her chest and after difficult seconds of listening between waves, he hears her heart beat.

"Ow!" Jim cries when he feels a hard fist smack into the back of his head.

He sits up and sees Marina's blue eyes wide and angry looking up at him. She pulls her torso up and looks down at her bullet wound. Then she looks around.

"You took me off my ship!" she screams at him. She looks around and her eyes finally set on the remains of her ship. She stares at it in horror and sorrow.

"I'm so sorry, Marina," Jim says coughing some salt water back to the sea. "There was nothing I could do in such short notice. I didn't even know what they were doing until Jack was pulled onto the _Revenge_."

Marina swallows and attempts to stand. She curses and loses her balance.

"You can't," Jim says catching her by the arms. She sits without protest and looks at the ruins of the _Blood Crowne_. Jim rips a strip of his clothing off and presses it against Marina's wound. She winces at the pain, Jim apologizes and she looks up at his face. His brown eyes look frustrated and determined all at once.

"How did you get out of the brig?" Marina asks numbly.

"I took the gold dagger you stole from Jack," Jim says while he presses the cloth around Marina's wound on her thigh. "I cut the rope and left to get aboard the Re_venge_."

Jim pulls the dagger from his person and sticks it in the sand. Marina picks it up gently and smoothes her finger over the golden blade. Then she looks back up at Jim.

"You were on the _Revenge_," Marina says. Jim just looks up at her then slowly moves his hand to her side, taking her own knife she keeps with her at all times. Then he grabs a piece of wood floating around them and holds it up at Marina.

"Put this in your mouth," he says. "Bite down."

Marina looks at him hesitantly then follows his orders. She looks away and bites hard on the wood while Jim scourges the knife into her wound. With a low grunt from Marina the bullet was taken from the wound.

"Sorry," Jim says.

Marina spits the wood out and turns to look at Jim.

"You left the _Revenge_," she says, confused. "Why?"

She said it almost suspiciously. Jim looks up at her. He then randomly raises his hand and wipes a tear that fell from Marina's eye with his thumb. She just looks at him.

"I thought that would be obvious," he says. There's a moment of silence. Then Jim looks down and begins to wrap Marina's wound with his cloth. "And I knew Jack wouldn't have wanted you to die," he says loudly. "It would be advantageous not to anger Captain Jack Sparrow."

"He's not captain of anything," Marina says, her prejudice against him still hot.

"Yes he is," Jim argues. "He's captain of the _Black Pearl_."

"The _Pearl _isn't capable of sailing," she says looking at the miniscule _Roger_ and_ Revenge_.

Marina gestures toward the horizon that the ships were disappearing in. "No ships pass by here," Marina says. "Any chance we had of surviving left with them. Once the tide comes, we'll be lost."

Jim sighs and looks away for a moment. "What did the inscription say on the chest?" he asks.

"_El dios oro,_" Marina says. "It's required." Marina presses her lips together. She was about to tell him everything—but she found it wouldn't be good for him to know _everything_. Not yet at least.

"Once they arrive at the gates, they'll all be killed," Marina says. Something sharp sticks into Marina's stomach. She's thinking of Jack. She shakes her head—you can't miss what you never had even if it was a father.

Marina tucks her hands into her stomach in the silence between she and Jim. Then she feels it—the _Pearl_, trapped in the bottle. She pulls it out and looks at the ship. It seems as if it's alive. The monkey squawks at her and swings about the ship.

Marina holds the bottle up and it appears as if the ship is sitting on the ocean. Jim looks over and sees Marina with the _Pearl_. Jim smiles.

"Like I said," Marina says quietly. "It's incapable of sailing."

"Yet," Jim says. Marina looks over to see his coy smile and one of her own creeps across her face.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The sky shoots through the clear water easily and lighting Jim's way. He propels himself forward then grabs at anything that could be useful—uncut ropes, a few daggers, and he even got lucky by rescuing a highly coveted bottle of rum. Jim tries not to look at the shark gliding low beneath him and rises to the surface.

Marina looks up abruptly at the sound of Jim heaving from the ocean. He swims quickly back toward the sandbar. Marina grabs his arms and pulls him up so he could stand. He nods to her for the help and sticks the daggers he finds in the sand.

"We're going to have to be our own crew," Jim says. "If the _Pearl_'s reputation precedes it then we might be able to catch them with the tide."

Marina sighs and Jim pulls the cork from the bottle of rum with his teeth.

"Are you sure you can get it out safely?" she asks.

"I saw Blackbeard put it in," he says handing her the bottle. "I overheard him telling Angelica how to get it out. It's simple enough. Jack seemed to think otherwise."

Marina looks at him. "You knew how to get it out all along," she says. "You didn't tell Jack."

"I needed to find Barbossa," Jim says. "Jack was the only way I could get to him. Or so I thought."

Marina looks away from Jim and out towards the horizon. "I thought Harter could be trusted," Marina says. "Barbossa was following us all along and told Anne and Jack."

Jim looks at Marina's face. She has a cut on her lip and her nose is beginning to burn a little despite her intense tan from her sea life.

"What happened with Calico and you?" he asks.

Marina's expression becomes hard. "I was in love with him," she admits quickly. "Anne and a woman named Mary Read joined his crew long before I did. When the fake Calico Jack was captured and sent to be hanged, so were Mary and Anne. Both claimed to be pregnant and escaped the death sentence, but Mary died in childbirth on the _Roger_.

"They came back," she continued. "Anne seduced Jack again and convinced him that I was unneeded. They marooned me on an island west of Spain. I found out when I was picked up by a passing Spanish vessel. That's where I found the map."

Jim watches her as she tells the story stoically. Then she tightens the cloth around her wound and nods towards the bottle.

"All the more reason we need to catch them," she says. "You'll get your revenge and I'll get mine."

"And what of Jack?" Jim says.

"What about Jack?" Marina spits.

"He was changed when he found out you are his daughter," Jim points out. "He isn't a bad man, Marina."

"He was only surprised," Marina says fiercely. "I don't owe him anything. When and if we get from El Dorado I'm finding another—ship and continuing on."

"You can't run forever, Marina."

Marina picks the _Black Pearl_ up and taps on the glass. "Nothing you have to worry about, Jim," she says. "I'll be long gone and you'll sail under the famous Captain Jack Sparrow with Barbossa's blood on your hands."

Jim is bothered by what she said. Mainly because he feels he would worry.

He takes the _Pearl_ from Marina's hands and stands up, the water dripping from his clothes. He then looks out toward the water and dives in, the ship in hand.

Marina waits as she watches the dark form that is Jim's body under the clear water. Jim breaks the seal of the cork first and watches as the ship shimmers within the bottle. Jim closes his eyes and pulls the cork free.

Jack is taken to the _Roger_ along with Barbossa and Angelica. He's pulled toward Calico's table where Anne hangs over his shoulder like a whore. Calico smiles up at Jack and drops his compass on the table.

"I understand you have quite the compass of your own," Calico says. "I'd very much—"

Calico looks down at Jack's compass on the table. Jack had dropped it on the table without thought or argument. His expression is blank.

"Oh, come now, Jack," Calico says. "You can't be angry at me for blowing up a little ship."

Jack doesn't answer. Barbossa eyes Jack's back, thrown by his old friend's actions.

"We can help each other, Jack," Calico says. "As long as you cooperate you're welcome to take what you can from El Dorado."

"I don't want anything from your hand," Jack says. He nods toward the compass. "The compass isn't working for me anymore."  
>Calico raises his brow. "Is it pointing to the <em>Bl<em>ood _Crowne_'s wreckage?" he says. "Or nowhere at all?"

Jack says nothing but glares at Calico.

"Captain!" the man at the crow's nest calls. He waves his arm out causing the sun to flash above. "A ship approaches!"

Calico stands. "That's impossible," he says. "We're headed for uncharted land—no ships come by here."

"Mary, mother of God," Gibbs says while leaning over the side of the ship and holding onto a rope. He stares at the ship on the horizon.

Barbossa then looks as well, his jaw dropping and tears beginning to well in his eyes.

"Impossible," Barbossa says. Jack turns to look in the same direction.

"What is it?" Anne says squinting at the horizon.

"It's the _Pearl_," Jack whispers. He pieces everything together—beginning with the fact Jim Scarlett was still on the _Blood Crowne_ while they were taken and ending with the fact Marina had the _Pearl_ in the bottle.

"How can this be possible?" Barbossa says wildly. "I watched her sink—I lost me leg from the sinking!"

Gibbs merely grins and turns his head to the side to look for Jack—but he wasn't there.

Calico begins booming out orders to the crew angrily. He pulls his spyglass from his pocket and looks at the helm. Barbossa follows and adjusts it so he can properly see Jim with Jack the Monkey on his shoulder.

"Who is that?" Calico says angrily.

Barbossa drops his spyglass. "One of my old crewmen—Jim Scarlett. How did he find…?" he says. He turns around and heads toward the rope to swing over to the _Revenge_. "Angelica!" he yells.

Jack the Monkey jumps down from Jim's shoulder and runs over to where Marina hides. The capuchin grabs a golden sun necklace from Marina's neck and runs with it.

"Hey!" she yells running after it. She pulls her pistol out and tries to shoot the monkey, but misses by a long shot.

A shot rings out and the monkey jumps, drops the necklace and runs away. Jim puts his pistol back in his side and laughs at Marina.

Marina picks up the necklace and fastens it back on. "I hate that monkey," she says.

"If it were up to you it would be dead already," Jim says squinting to try to see what was going on aboard the _Roger_.

"Stupid monkey," Marina growls. Jim laughs at her. "The _Pearl_ is faster than I thought she would be," she says. She looks over to Jim again and raises a challenging brow. "Do you think she could go any faster?"

Jim just smiles and Jack the Monkey climbs on his shoulder.

"You see," Marina says. "The monkey's prejudice against me."

"He's an undead monkey," Jim says. "He can do whatever he wants. Can't you Jack?"

Marina shakes her head and looks over to the _Roger_ and the _Revenge_. But her smile fades when she sees a triangle shaped cove arching grimly and dark in the opening.

"What is it?" Jim says.

"The Gates of Hell," Marina says. "They'll stop before they reach them. But they won't survive through."

"Why not?"

Marina doesn't answer. She merely begins to sing a grim tune Jim can't recognize. "Ho, she comes, not sound, no breath..."


End file.
